Peter Glass
Personality He has a very seductive personality, and is very flirty. He calls people "darling", "love", "kid", etc. He is kind of manipulative, and uses his looks and other people's emotions to his advantage. He is openly gay, but he flirts with everyone. He is determined to get his way, and very headstrong. He is a good leader. Appearance He is about 5'10" and weighs about 155 pounds, which is all muscle. He has blue-green eyes, like the sea. He has light brown hair, which is pretty short. He is Hispanic, and considered very attractive. History Gabriel Glass was a broadway star in New York. One day, after the closing of his biggest hit yet, he went to a coffee shop. The barista caught his eye, and Gabriel asked for his number. 2 days later, they went on a date, and after a night of passion, a baby arrived on Gabriel's Doorstep. The barista, whose name was Alexander (he was a god) left the next morning. Gabriel raised the child and loved him, naming him Peter. Peter grew up in the theatre world. His father was a huge star, and everyone knew his name. He grew up in a lavish apartment on the Upper East Side. He lived a lavish life of maids and butlers. He realised he was gay very early on, and his father, being gay, didn't care. Peter turned kind of manipulative, and would play with peoples emotions. He was a natural triple threat, and by the age of 13, he had snagged himself the part of Tobias Ragg in Sweeney Todd. The audience loved him! He was called Broadway's Rising Star! He played parts in movies, Tv shows, and of course on the stage. He was a master of accents, and could mimc almost any voice. His father was worried about him in the New York streets, so he enrolled him in various fighting classes. During run as Jack in Into the Woods, at 17, an Ahuizotl attacked him. It grabbed his foot with its tail, and swung him off stage. The woman who was playing Cinderella became a Nagual and drew a dagger. She stabbed the beast and got him home. She told his dad about a special camp, and he grudgingly agreed to send Peter there. Peter and Cindy, as he calls the Nagul, got to Camp Aztec. He is now waiting to be claimed. Powers and Abilities Offensive Children of Xochipilli are able to use pheromones which causes the target to think him/her as their closest friend or lover (depending on how much pheromones you induce) and help them with whatever they need. Children of Xochipilli can summon a petal of flowers with fragrant and aphrodisiac-like scent which dazes the target for a short while. Defensive Children of Xochipilli can sent a nauseating smell of a rafflesia or an extremely dense smell of a perfume to suffocate anyone around it. Children of Xochipilli can summon a wall of flowers which defends the targets from an attack. However, the flowers fade away after their crreation. Passive Children of Xochipilli can cause the target to dance restricting all movement for a short time. Children of Xochipilli can attract people regardless of their gender. Children of Xochipilli can create flowers out of nowhere which disappears soon afterwards. Supplementary Children of Xochipilli can project emotions into their songs allowing them to induce certain kind of emotions from the listener. (i.e. songs about sorrow will cause the listeners to cry and such) Children of Xochipilli can change their appearances but to a lesser extent than Itzpapalotl's children. Children of Xochipilli can mimic voices to some degree due to their father's powers. Leadership Powers Children of Xochipilli can exude large amounts of pheromones which can change emotions in the crowds or sent them into a sickly and disoriented state. Traits Children of Xochipilli are great artists and musicians. Children of Xochipilli are innately eloquent speakers and great persuaders. Others may find them seductive or tempting. Children of Xochipilli are quite vain or obsessed with their beauty. Possessions None yet Relationships Gallery Gwege.jpg Gba.jpg Tumblr lsm2xeSGf31qarksao1 500.jpg Ben 1618-435x630 large.jpg 665px-G51.jpg Geqg.jpg BenBowers.jpg Tumblr lqlurlXZN81qkxzroo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls5zcyGzRx1qfhvvko1 500.jpg 0006-Ben-Bowers-Justin-Violini-08.jpg Tumblr lnrmq1qe6I1qarksao1 500.jpg Ben-Bowers-Justin-Violini-04.jpg Tumblr m6h8d3aKUQ1r9bk81o2 500.jpg Ben-Bowers-by-photographer-Justin-Violini-01-512x768.jpg Ben-Bowers-1.jpg IMG 2325 BenBowers 312-b.jpg BenBowers1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Overseers Category:Demigods Category:Children of Xochipilli Category:Mochajava141 Category:American Category:Gays